Hello, I'm Ryoma's Sister!
by xXxHelvensAngelxXx
Summary: What if Ryoma had a sister? To be more specific an older one? She is also known as the Queen of Tennis and Queen of Sports, Ryoma idolizes his that he tends to be VERY OVERPROTECTIVE of his sister since his sister is very beautiful, talented and unique. But what if she is Atobe Keigo and Yukimura Seiichi's childhood friend? She aquires the hearts unintentionally so what happens?


"Hello, I'm Ryoma's sister!"

**Summary: Ryoma has an older sister and she's been living in America, she moved back to Japan to finish her studies and asked to be the coach of Seigaku's tennis club for girls.**

**WHAT!-Implying **

_What!-Thoughts_

Hello-Normal

CHAPTER ONE: THE ARRIVAL OF A NEW MEMBER

It's another day in Seigaku, practing and training but the star player, Ryoma Echizen, he's been so quiet that he didn't even made comebacks at his hated sempais. The regulars have been worried about their friend.

"Hey! Momo, what do think happened to O-chibi?" Kikumaru Eiji asked."I don't know" Momo replied at his fellow player.

"_Today's the day that Nee-san is coming back! I wish I can be excused since I really missed my Nee-san."_ Ryoma thought with a sighed.

Momo went to his kohai then asked."Echizen, what's going on with you since you've been quiet and all?" He asked then Ryoma sighed. "That's my business, Senpai" He merely replied then went to his bag to check his phone for any messages.

**RINGGGGGGG!**

His phone rang and he answered then went to his coach. "Coach it's her on the phone!" Ryoma told his coach then his coach ran up to him in a matter of seconds with a speed faster than lightning.

"_I'm accepting the offer and I'm here infront of the school," The voice said coolly_

"_Seriously?" __Ryuzaki Sumire__asked _

"_I want to since I need to spend time with my otoutou and I want find someone challenging," The voice replied with a chuckle in a tow._

"_Where are you now?" Ryuzaki asked while going out of the court._

The regulars looked at Ryoma then they saw his present smirk. "This person is very special to me and she's a very close friend of coach, she's my best friend and no she isn't my girlfriend just best very close friend." Ryoma answered their unanswered questions with a smile-plastered o his face.

"How special is she?" Fuji asked Ryoma. "Very and you'll meet her soon since coach asked her to be the captain of the Seigaku….." He paused for awhile then looked at his current captain had a brief worried expression.

"Seigaku girls Tennis club" Ryoma continued seeing their shocked expressions was worth it. "And she'll be also a regular like us." He added then went back to his training.

I've managed to go to the destined location and saw the Seigaku team and my little brother, smiling at his determination of beating oyaji and me.

"Hello Yuki" I turned and saw Grandma Zaki. "Hi" I replied while watching the team I'll be in when they accept me.

"That's Seigaku," I whistled then smirked the famous Echizen smirk. "Let's go and meet the team." Grandma said and I nodded.

**-SEIGAKU-**

Tezuka Kunimitsu assembled the team since Ryuuzaki asked him to. "Regulars Assemble!" He shouted then they all assembled fearing that they'll do more laps than usual until Ryuzaki came with a girl in a tow that the boys that can't take their eyes of her.

"Listen up! This girl will be the new member of Seigaku regulars and the new captain for the girl's tennis club." She announced and of course, there were shouts of protests.

"Why doesn't she introduce herself first?" Inui Sadaharu asked while taking notes and the rest nodded.

"Okay then, I have nothing against this." I replied coolly and they looked at me then I spotted my brother grinning like a Cheshire cat and I smirked then removed my sunglasses revealing my slightly narrowed cat eyes as Ryoma's then smirked.

"Echizen, Echizen Sayuki" I said then they gaped like fishes out of water.

"Excuse me, but are you related to Ryoma Echizen?" A boy with spiky black hair asked and I went to Ryoma and he whispered something to me then I nodded.

"Yes, because-"

"She's my Nee-chan," Ryoma continued and we both smirked that made half of them faint and I had to sweatdropped at them.

"Ne, otoutou are your teammates like this?" I asked him then he sighed. "The moment they wake-up they'll bomb bard both of us with mountain's high of question and yes they are." He replied then I arched my head up then pinched my nose.

"This is such a drag," I said then Ryoma nodded. "Agree," He said and those who woke up saw the similarities then looked dumbfounded.

"Hey! Wake-up or else" I said in a low scarery voice that woke them all up. "Better?" I asked Grandma and she put a shoulder around mine then grinned. "Finally, someone helped Tezuka and me with these brats!" She exclaimed at the sky.

"But how can she be a regular that fast instead of us that trained for years?!" Someone shouted and the rest nodded then I sighed and gave a straight glare at him.

"Judging from your reason you've never beaten either the regulars or someone higher that you whine about this to Ryuzaki-baa-san that you need to became satisfy about this and let me give you this advice, m'kay?... Cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it." I said, Ryoma snickered, and a few laughed aloud even Baa-san's laughing.

He turned beet red then bowed ashamed that a girl lectured him. "Definitely Echizen's sister" I heard a few voices until grandma told them to keep practicing while the regulars stayed.

"Okay and Yuki thanks for the advice that made them sulked, introduce yourselves to Yuki." She said then they nodded.

"I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka, captain of Seigaku" He has dark brown hair, about a six-footer, stoic expression and wears glasses.

"Should I call you captain as well?" I asked Ryoma like that they had to sweatdrop. "Only when were in matches but just call me Tezuka when we're here since you are also a captain." He said then I nodded.

"Shuichiro Oishi, vice-captain" He said then I nodded then looked at Ryoma with a look saying how-do-you-deal-with-them? Look then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Kikumaru Eiji, nya~" He said and I just had to ask. "Do you by any chance like cats?" I asked and he nodded then I hn'ed at him.

"_Okay Tezuka is a statue; Oishi is a mother hen from his expression like a mother and Kikumaru cat boy."_ I thought

"Sadaharu Inui, manager" He said then took notes. "In that little notebook you're writing about my name, relations, and height and future skills, am I correct?" I asked, he nodded, and the rest looked dumfounded.

"Kawamura Takashi" He said shyly until he grabbed his racket. "BURNING BABY, IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!" He said then I nodded until Oishi took his racket away.

"Fuji Shusuke" He gave me a closed eyed smile and I nodded.

"_Okay Inui is a robot like Tezuka, Takeshi has split personality and Fuji is a….sadist"_ I sweatdropped at my own thought and sighed.

"Takeshi Momoshiro but everyone calls me Momo." He said and I nodded and lastly turned to bandanna boy.

"Kaido Kaoru" He hissed and I nodded. "But Momo-senpai calls him Viper" Ryoma whispered to me and I nodded.

Ryoma and I simultaneously yawned like a cat and I saw I saw Grandma smirked. "What about to prove Arai wrong about you being a regular?" She asked and I looked at her curiously. "What's your plan?" I asked then she smirked and I did not like it.

"Let's have a simple sibling rivalry, Yuki versus Ryoma?" She proposed then I hummed then grinned like a cat. "Fine with me, what about you Ryo?" I asked him.

"I want a match" He merely replied then she led us to an unused court, Ryoma took his red racket while I took out my white one. He has an R in his and I have a Y in mine since I'm used to being called Yuki instead of Sayuki.

We took out places and I removed my white varsity jacket and revealed my long slender flawless white skin and a few blushed, I tied my green hair and clipped my bangs and they saw my beautiful face.

"Rough or smooth," I asked and he replied. "Rough"

I spun my racket and landed on smooth, my serve…

I bounced the ball for three times and I threw it up in the air while spinning then in a flash it gathered air that blew dust and gave me my first point.

"15-lab" Oishi shouted and I looked at my brother's dumbfounded look. "It's called Hurricane serve and that's the new and improved revised version of Twist serve." I told him loud enough that everyone could hear.

I did a few more times then I won the first match and I heard the rest whispered. "Ryoma didn't even have a counter for that…." I heard them say…

Ryoma did Twist serve and I countered it but the second match was in his favor, I won the third match and I getting bored so in the fourth match its 15-45 and if I with this one successfully I win.

I looked at the incoming ball so I backhanded it than spun around then shot it up high then landed in blinding speed that he didn't see and I won.

"Game and match, 6-0 Sayuki Echizen wins" Oishi shouted there was silence until Grandma clapped and I shook hands with Ryoma. "It's good to know that you're improving otoutou, next time make it worth my while." I shook his hand and patted his head afterward then he chuckled.

"Next time I'll beat you, Nee-chan," He said and for a brief moment, I saw little Ryoma then I smiled, since I rarely smiled, they saw it and blushed. "Yeah okay but you need to grow a little taller for that." I told him and he pouted then went back to them.

"What move was that?" Grandma asked and I glanced her. "I call it Shooting Star" I told her and never finished explaining it.

I packed my things and looked at the regulars. "Questions?" I asked them and Fuji asked. "Aren't you Takeuchi Sayuki?" He asked and I sighed.

"You mean **THE TAKEUCHI SAYUKI**, nationals champion for 6 years in a row, Queen of Tennis and also the Sports Queen?" Inui asked Fuji and I pinched my nose.

"Yes I am her and I used my mother's maiden name to avoid anymore scandals for the paparazzi to meddle in my life." I replied. "Don't worry since you're a part of Seigaku, we have your back." Momo said and I chuckled.

"Okay but you all better resume your training while I check on the girls." I told them and I went to Grandma Zaki. "So mind telling me where the girls train?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I can't I have a meeting to attend to and just asked Tezuka." She said and I muttered. "Lazy ass" and walked towards Tezuka and tapped his shoulder.

He turned and looked at me. "Can you please tell where the girls are training?" I asked and he nodded and followed him.

What I saw made me twitch, girls just texting, gossiping and doing something else and I saw pictures of the regulars and Ryoma with them that they squealed until one saw Tezuka.

"IT'S TEZUKA-SAMA!" One shouted and I saw the said person paled then coughed and gave a cold stare at the girls then motioned me to introduce myself.

"Coach Ryuzaki has assigned you a new captain so listen to her." He said sternly and I moved infront of them with my boss aura that made them respected me.

"Aren't you Takeuchi Sayuki?" A girl about Ryoma's age asked. I sighed, "Yes I am but I'd like to be called by my family name, Echizen, Echizen Sayuki." I told them and they stared blankly at me and I looked Tezuka then whispered.

"I can handle it from here and watch Ryo, m'kay?" I asked and him and he nodded then left.

"So are you Ryoma-sama's older sister?" One asked and I gave a cold stare like glare at her.

"Listen up! Coach Zaki told me that your heads are up in the clouds and keeps loosing in matches, she wants me to shape you up since you all have been slacking off and expect your training to be different from the boys since yours will be harder than theirs." I said coldly like Ryoma and they blushed.

"I WANT YOU TO CLEAN THIS PLACE UP, REMOVE THOSE POSTERS AND CHANGE!" I shouted that even the boys heard it.

"I feel sorry for them." Ryoma said. "Why's that O-chibi?" Eiji asked. "They've entered Hell without even knowing it." He said

They gave him confused stares. "How do you think Nee-chan won all those Nationals?" He asked. Inui looked at notebook. "It says in the magazine that she trains from six in the morning and ends at six at night, weights that weight about 100 on arms and legs, does 400 laps around the court in 10 minutes, 100 sit-ups and push-ups with a well balanced diet and enough sleep." Inui said and we looked at him dumfoundedly (if that's even a word).

"Echizen is your sister like…woah…" Momo said. "If you'd only the list I have of how many hearts she'd broken then you'll be more surprised." Ryoma said.

"How many did she break?" Kawamura asked and Ryoma went to his bag and retrieved a thick rolled paper then he let it slid that reached outside the court and the regular's eyes bulged as they looked at the names.

"Why does it have girl names as well?" Oishi asked and Ryoma smirked. "It's not only boys who fell for her." He replied and he got back the list then went back to training.

"Mada Mada Dane" He muttered then resumed his training

The girls finally dressed-up properly and I gave them rules to follow then made the 1st years do the swinging and fixing, 2nd year has to do some exercises as well 3rd and 4th years.

"1st and 2nd years laps around the court for 50 times, 3rd and 4th needs to do sit-ups and push-ups then vice versa." I looked at them and sighed. _"This will be hard and I need back-up." _I thought and smirked.

**TIMESKIP**

After practice, the girls were exhausted, I saw the regulars, and coach saw the tired girls then I blew my whistle. "Dismiss and those who are a minute late receives 50 laps around the court." I told them and they rushed to the locker room to shower and change.

1st years packed up and I nodded then left. "Nice work whipping them into shape." Grandma patted me on the back and I sighed. "My granddaughter Ryuzaki Sakuno is in the girl's tennis club." She said and I hummed. "I know I read the attendance and let them introduce themselves." I told her.

"I think you killed them from the training." Ryoma said with a smirk and I looked at the girls then sweatdropped. "They joined the club and they need to endure the pain." I told him then packed up.

"Like the last time?" He asked and I flashed him my 100th mega watt smile. "Hell yeah" I replied and the rest looked confused.

We looked at each other then crouched down and ran. "Last one home gets to do chores for a week!" Ryoma shouted and I laughed, and overtake him.

"Those two never did change" Ryuzaki said as she laughed. "Why is that?" Fuji asked then Ryuzaki looked up.

"Because when Yuki was still a cute little toddler and unlike her cocky brother, she respects and she is well-mannered, helpful but the reason why she acts does like that is she never had a normal childhood." Ryuzaki said sadly.

"Childhood?" They asked and she sighed. "She took great interest in her father's work then from the day she could walk she ran to do laps and you that's impossible for a child but not her, whatever her mind gets stick on it sticks. She became the youngest Nationals champion at the age of 10 and became champion for 6 years in a row. However, her mother wanted to find another sport that made another name as 'Queen of Sports', from tennis, figure skating, gymnastics, snowboarding, skiing, kick boxing, taekwondo, kendo, skateboarding and swimming." She listed and their eyes widened. "How come she didn't breakdown from tremendous stress?" Momo asked

"A girl has her ways, Momo and don't you forget that and trust me when I say don't or never piss her off or you'll be sent into a comatosed state." Ryuzaki said then walked away with her granddaughter in a tow.

"Remind Arai that!" She shouted at them and they nodded. "Uh, Inui-senpai take a note for us to never piss Echizen's sister or we'll be in a comatose state." Tezuka said surprising everyone and Inui nodded.

**This takes places after the entire cast shows up, Yamabuki, Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Hyotei, Josei Shonan, Rokkaku and others more…..**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**First fic Hope U like -**


End file.
